


Pop-In the Pop-Up

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Biting, Christmas, Consent, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Felching, Inspired by Dan Howell's Twitter, London, M/M, Marking, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Store, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Dan and Phil slip into their seasonal pop-up shop in Camden Market late at night for a sexual adventure. Phil surprises Dan with something romantic and something filthy.





	Pop-In the Pop-Up

"It's a pop-up shop, Dan," Phil giggled as he stumbled over his own feet. "We can't."

"Can't or won't?" Dan grinned, tugging gently on his fiancé's coat sleeve. "Because I think we can. It's our shop, Phil. You know you want to; this was your idea for Christ's sake." Dan shook his head but smiled. 

The truth was, Dan really, really wanted to do it, but if Phil had second thoughts, he wouldn't push it. Consent was important. This was typical of Phil, however; he would suggest a daring location or situation and then obsess about its practicality until he was knee deep in the moment, fully enjoying himself.

"You know I want to," Phil pushed his glasses up on to his nose and grinned. "I'm just nervous."

"That's the fun part, Philly," Dan winked. "Two more blocks."

Camden Market was a busy place during the holiday season. It was absolutely bursting with shoppers and sightseers. Most people were too engrossed in the lights to pay any attention to the two, awkwardly-tall men who appeared playing some kind of game.

Phil's cheeks burned pinker with each passing moment. He definitely wanted to go through with it. He wrapped his cold hand around the small bottle in his pocket and squeezed it. He came fully prepared to bend Dan over the counter in their seasonal pop-up shop and-

"Phil?" Dan stood with a blank look on his face. "You have the keys, Babe." He snorted and then laughed. There were few things as amusing as a preoccupied-with-thoughts-of-sex Phil Lester.

"Oh, right," Phil laughed at himself. He dug around in his other pocket, fumbling between Dan's tube of Mario Badescu Lip Balm, a busted mini candy cane that he was saving for later, and the shop keys. "Got it," Phil smiled triumphantly.

"Christ, Philip, put it in the slot would you?" Dan bounced back and forth on the balls of his feet and rubbed his palms together briskly. The bag of goodies swung from his left arm and bumped into Phil's thighs.

Phil was almost cry laughing. "You'll be saying that again in five minutes won't you, Daniel?" He opened the door and held it for Dan, who rolled his eyes in good nature. Phil liked to peg his boyfriend as the impatient one, but it was  _he_  who often rushed things.

"Shhh," Dan put a long index finger to his own pretty, pink, lips, which were remarkably smooth for December, especially considering the amount of time spent walking about. Phil was on top of it this year, always toting a spare tube of lip balm just for Dan. 'You've got to protect them, Darling,' he would say, pressing the slanted edge of the applicator against his fiancé's tender lips. 'Now stand still and let me take care of you.'

The shop was incredible. It was even better than either man had envisioned. The neon lights were especially exciting. In fact, Dan said that they ought to take them home after Christmas. 

"Just think," Dan had boldly declared, "our bedroom could be 'the void.'"

Phil snort laughed. "Hardly, Daniel. Our bedroom is hardly the void." He smirked and pat his lover's ass. "But the pink D&P sign would look amazing in there, or maybe in gaming room.”

Dan agreed. He still rather liked the idea of "The Void," and considered putting it somewhere in his office. It made him think about how much he wanted Phil to fuck him by its ghostly glow.

"How do we want to do this?" Phil asked as he stretched his neck, cautiously looking for any sign of another person. He thought for a moment that he heard something that sounded like people having a conversation, but Dan reminded him that the Moomin shop below was still open for business.

"Relax, Philly," Dan grinned sexily. "We are utterly and completely alone." Dan walked closer to his fiancé, holding a bottle of wine and two plastic glasses. "And I think we should drink to that."

Phil liked the way that Dan opened the bottle and started to pour without hesitation. He had a playful smile on his face and a bit of a mischievous glint in his eyes. Phil loved this part of Dan; he was always keen on trying new things, and he loved to celebrate absolutely everything.

"Let's have a toast," Dan smiled as he handed a glass to Phil. "To a successful and aesthetically-pleasing pop-up shop." Dan flicked his wrist as if to clink but hesitated to add, "and to quiet moments full of opportunity." Dan winked and tipped his glass toward Phil's.

"Good one, Daniel," Phil grinned, bringing the rim of the glass to his lips. They each sipped and stood in the center of the shop, only the buzzing sounds of the neon lights and the distant activity on the streets below surrounded them. It was, by any definition, a romantic moment.

"I want to take a photo of you, just like this." Phil placed his glass on a nearby table and Dan held his breath. If anyone could spill wine on a table full of merchandise, it was his dear, but insanely-clumsy, Phil.

"Stop. It's fine." Phil giggled. I can actually hear you holding your breath, Daniel, now stand under your sign please."

Dan shook his head but obeyed. "I swear to God, Phil, if you spill red wine all over that table-"

"Shush. Smile." Phil took several shots, not realizing that the bottle of wine was visible in the background. "That's the one. Got it," Phil smiled. "I think you will actually really like this one, Dan."

Dan was curious. He walked to Phil and set his chin on his shoulder. "Aww, I do like that one. Thanks, Babe." He kissed Phil's cheek and returned to the little nook in his shoulder. "Post worthy?"

"Definitely," Phil replied, sending the photo to Dan. "Like Instagram worthy," he hummed. "You're so beautiful, Baby."

"Thank you, Philip," Dan spoke softly, grazing his cheek with his lips. "But later ... right now I want us to do what we came here to do."

Phil felt a shiver move deliciously down his spine. Dan had a way of turning his entire body into a noodle just by speaking in a particular tone. His voice would go deep and low, and he would not quite whisper. It was just enough to make goosebumps appear all over his body.

"I've forgotten now," Phil played dumb, which play-infuriated Dan. "Remind me why we're here tonight, hmm? Why did you drag me out of the apartment, halfway across town to this dark and empty shop, Daniel?"

Dan rolled his shoulders back and allowed his coat to slide backwards on to the floor in an audible heap. He took a few steps forward and positioned himself directly between Phil's legs. Phil widened his stance and smirked softly in the near darkness.

"Oh, Philip," Dan sighed sweetly, "thirty-two years old next month and you are already forgetting things? Poor old man." Dan rubbed his nose alongside Phil's and closed his eyes. "But I don't want to embarrass you ... let me help you out ... just this once."

Phil moaned softly at the hardening cock that was being pressed into his hip. He could feel Dan's hot breath move over his cheek and jaw. There were hands in his coat pockets now. Dan laughed softly when he found the small bottle of lube in Phil's pocket. He pulled it out slowly and held it up for his lover to see.

"Well now, here's a little clue," Dan giggled.

"Mmm, it's coming back to me now," Phil purred back into Dan's ear. "But first, there's something I want to do. And you can't laugh at me either."

Dan pulled back just enough so that he could see Phil's face. 

"What do you mean?"

"It's not like I planned it or anything, but now that we're here it just feels right." Phil looked around the main room. It was full of pretty colors; the lights had become muted across the hardwood floor.

"Okay, I promise that I won't laugh," Dan relaxed his face and resolved not to so much as exhale. "What is it, Babe?"

"I kind of want to dance with you in here, you know, like we're at a school dance or something. It just has that vibe. We don't dance that often, and it just sounds really nice."

"Aww, Phil?" Dan smiled. "I love that. Yeah, it definitely feels like one of those school dances, but this time, it's just us."

Phil nodded and held Dan's waist, right over top of his gray t-shirt, but still beneath his open flannel. He liked the way it felt to hold him here; it had been too long. His right hand held Dan's left, and he curled their hands to his chest. Dan lay his head on Phil's shoulder and smiled fondly into his pale neck.

"This is perfect, Philly." Dan closed his eyes and let Phil lead him. The man was clumsy and sometimes silly, but he was also surprisingly coordinated when he needed to be. They moved fluidly to no music at all. It was like they had the same song playing in their heads.

It was romantic, and even a little bit cliched, but it was perfect and private. Dan thought about how much he didn't know that he wanted this. They had come here to have a hot, quick, fuck and get away with it. As usual, their original plan had changed. Dan was feeling a bit soft at the moment, though it wasn't hard to imagine something very different if he so much as looked toward the back of the shop. It was dark and wonderful, and Dan could actually see himself bent over one of the displays while Phil fucked into him from behind.

"Kiss me," Dan whispered, wrapping his hand more tightly around the back of Phil's neck and bringing their bodies closer.

Phil rubbed his lips over Dan's and exhaled softly, slipping his tongue inside. Dan hummed with delight and rocked on his heels.

They stopped moving altogether, though their hands quickly migrated up to each other's hair. They pulled, and tugged, and twirled as their kisses deepened. Everything changed in an instant.

Dan could tell precisely when Phil dropped his "maybe-we-shouldn't game and pushed forward with 'there's no way we're not going there.' The man's kisses became distinctly more passionate and his hands more desperate for flesh.

"There's people shopping below us, Phil," Dan sighed between kisses. It delighted him when his lover moaned in response and bit into his neck.

"Oh fuck!" Dan tightened his grip on Phil's sides. "You like that, Phil? You like fucking me with people around?"

Phil moaned around a mouthful of flesh and sucked harder.

"Jesus, Babe," Dan gasped and then purred. "Gonna ... leave ... marks."

"Good." Phil did it again and again, making Dan feel weaker and weaker in his arms. "Make use of your jumpers and our little break, yeah? You taste fucking good."

Dan wasn't going to argue. In fact, it kind of reminded him that he could mark Phil as well with this logic. 

"We're going to your parents' house in like three days." Dan lazily reminded him but allowed his lover more flesh despite it.

"Don't care," Phil mumbled, nibbling and sucking with great fervor. "We've been together for nine years, Dan, I don't think it will come as much of a shock." He chuckled deeply and licked loving laps over his most-recent marking.

"True," Dan sighed as he pushed his hands under the bulk of Phil's jumper and made long dragging motions with his fingertips. "Remember the first time I stayed with you? And I left you with markings?" He giggled and kissed Phil's lips. "Your mum pretended that she didn't notice, but she totally did."

Phil giggled too. He lifted his arms and let Dan remove his jumper. "Yeah," he whispered, connecting their lips again and again. He liked the feel of Dan's hands all over his bare skin. It was strange to be doing this anywhere but home. Tour brought many new locations and exciting circumstances, but they had been home for months. They had never made love in a closed shop before.

"I want your shirt off," Phil tugged on the tail of Dan's flannel. "Both of them actually."

Dan undressed himself, dropping his clothing in different places on the hardwood floor. He grinned thinking about tomorrow's unsuspecting shoppers.

"There. Now you have me shirtless. What do you want with me now, Lester?" Dan wiggled his hips and laughed. "Want me to lay against you and warm you up? Like this?"

Phil hummed when he felt Dan's warm, bare, skin flatten against his own. He felt divine as usual. A warm, spicy scent drifted up between them.

"Yeah, just like that, Baby." Phil smiled, holding him tightly. "God, you smell so good. Is that my Lucky?"

"Maybe," Dan said as he shoved his face deeper into Phil's neck.

"Well it smells damn good on you. Let me see your neck." Phil pulled his head back to examine the pale flesh of his lover's damp skin. "Oh fuck," he sighed. "You will definitely need to wear your high-collar jumpers."

"Phil! Seriously? Is it that bad?"

"Sorry, Baby," Phil winced. "I went a little deep."

Dan moved his fingertips over the darkest of the purplish markings. He hissed.

"Yeah, that one, right there. Sorry, Love."

Dan smirked. "You know that I fucking love it."

Phil smirked back. "I know you do. I sort of forgot about how Martyn likes to tease me though. He's gonna have a field day with this one."

Dan shook his head. "I swear, Philip, you better hurry up and fuck me. All that nibbling has me wet. And can we please stop talking about family? "

"Patience, Daniel," Phil play-scolded. "Let's at least get to where you want to be, yeah?" Phil jerked his head toward the back of the shop.

"God, yes please."

They left their clothing where it lay on the hardwood floor and held hands as they walked back to "The Void." Dan stopped right under the neon sign. "Right here, Phil. I want you to fuck me right here." He pointed up at the glowing, buzzing sign and raised his brows. Clearly, he had a very specific vision. Phil loved it.

"Hmm, hmm," Phil purred as he settled up to Dan's hips, his hands resting perfectly around them. He nibbled on the edge of Dan's ear from behind, and it made Dan slump with weakness.

"Yeah, fuck, I love it when you do that." Dan pushed himself up and leaned back. "Mmmm."

Phil smiled and did it some more, using the very edge of his teeth to make Dan shiver. He pulled his hands upward and let them rest on his lover's sweet, warm, tummy.

"You're so perfect," Phil mumbled. His nose tickled; it was inside Dan's hair now as he worked. Phil could still smell a trace of their shampoo.

"Mmm, Philly," Dan breathed softly, arching his back and pushing his ass back into Phil's clothed cock.

"Need you naked," Phil whispered back. His hands slid down Dan's belly and started to work intently at his button. It always impressed Dan that a man as awkward as Phil could be so slick when removing clothing. His pants were off in an instant, and he could hear Phil fumbling with his own. Instead of turning around to face his fiancé, Dan dipped and rubbed his bare ass against Phil's thighs.

"Fuck, Baby," Phil sighed. "You're so hot." Dan heard his pants fall to the floor and then Phil step out of them. He made a gratifying purring sound and did it again, this time coming up to find Phil's hot cock slide between his round cheeks.

"Oh," Dan breathed. "Oh, yeah." He reached backward to grip the backs of Phil's thighs, carefully pressing their bodies together.

Phil made a whooshing sound with his breath and then groaned, sliding his hard, hot, dripping cock shallowly through Dan's ass cheeks.

"Mmmm, wanna open you up," Phil groaned, seizing his perfect ass cheeks in his grip. He gave Dan a little tap.

"Fuck yeah," Dan bent forward at the waist and wrapped his arms around a post. "Ready for you."

"You sure are, Baby; look at you," Phil pinched his lower lips between his teeth and rubbed his fingers together. "Such a perfect little ass for me."

Dan moaned into the industrial post and picked up the taste of iron. He wiggled his bottom and pushed back toward Phil, waiting to feel full. He knew it was coming, but he still gasped when he felt the initial breech. Phil was incredibly gentle, sometimes too gentle.

"It's okay, Phil," Dan spoke softly. "You can be rough."

Phil liked to be quick and rough, but he also really worried about getting too rough. He was a clumsy man who often pushed past rough without intention.

"Shhh," Phil whispered. "You're so tight, Baby. It's only been two days. How do you even get like this?" Phil stared at Dan's tight little hole with amazement.

Dan snorted and giggled into the corner of his own elbow. "I have a fantastic ass."

"Yeah," Phil moaned as he pumped a little harder. "No kidding."

The truth was that Dan did have an especially fantastic ass. He could take Phil's enormous cock and tighten back up in no time. It was impressive, and it felt incredible, but it also meant that they couldn't fuck without prep, even within a few hours.

"Fuck, feels so good, Phil," Dan deepened his stretch and slapped the post. "Want your cock."

Clearly Dan was in the mood for a little role play. He wanted a good fucking from his fiancé. Phil was more than happy to oblige.

"It's coming, Babe, don't you worry. I'm fucking throbbing for you." And with that, Phil withdrew his fingers and teasingly rubbed the head of his cock over Dan's wet hole.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Dan whined into his forearms. All at once, he felt Phil push deeply inside of him and two hands curved to hold his hips. "Fuck!"

"Shhhh," Phil moaned. "Oh, Christ, you're so hot and tight. You want me to fuck you hard and fast, Baby?" He squeezed Dan's hips and repositioned his feet to give him more stability.

"Mmm, yes!" Dan yipped. He loved to feel so stretched and full. He looked down at the wooden planks of the floor an imagined all the traffic of the day. Now, here they were, poised and ready to fuck in the archway of 'The Void.' The soft white glow of the neon sign reflected downward and outward, giving Dan's skin a silvery cast.

"Tell me when you're ready," Phil sounded almost pained with eagerness. It was always dreadfully hard to stay still, especially after the first, delicious, plunge into Dan's hot body.

"Just a second," Dan whimpered. "Fuck, m’so full, Babe." He walked his hands up the post and stood slightly upright, almost on his toes. He liked to experiment with different angles. Ultimately, he decided that having Phil fuck down into him would feel best under the circumstances, so Dan bent forward at the waist and pressed his palms flat against the floor. "O-okay, Phil, fuck me."

Phil pulled back slowly and re-entered Dan's body with a slick, pointed, movement that had him yelping. He wished that he could see Dan's face. It was always pleasurable to look down and see the man's lovely, smooth, back and his own cock disappearing between two pert, bouncy, ass cheeks, though Phil would have killed to see his face contort with equal parts surprise and pleasure.

There was no point in building up to an apex; Phil gave Dan exactly what he wanted. He thrust deeply and quickly, searching for that delightful angle that would have his fiancé screaming his name.

It didn't take long.

"Oh, fuck me! Phil! Oh, God, Phil!" Dan shrieked and bobbed around like a doll. It was such a turn on for Phil to see Dan lose it so soon. He wasn't joking when he said that he would come completely unhinged if they went through with it. It made Phil fuck even faster. Dan was literally crumbling beneath him.

"Harder!" Dan flopped around. "Harder please!"

For a moment, Dan nearly forgot that they were, in fact, in the center of their pop-up shop. He was in another place completely, somewhere between the temptation to touch the heavy, throbbing, cock between his own legs and leaving himself to come untouched by his lover's perfect cock.

"D-daddy?"

"Mmmm?" Phil kept thrusting, never slowing his speed.

"D-do you want me to come untouched, Daddy?" Dan's voice sounded small and shaky. He was undoubtedly close.

"Fuck, yeah," Phil grunted. "Let me get you there, Lover. Hands on the floor." Suddenly, Phil shifted and fucked even deeper, snapping his hips in a way that had Dan's head swimming.

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" Dan was definitely going to come untouched. He watched his own clear fluid spill to the floor in warm strings as Phil pumped him. "G-gonna come, Phil ..."

Phil was relentless. He needed Dan to come because he was close himself. There was something so hot about dropping their clothes and just having a hungry fuck in the middle of a shop at night.

Dan felt growing heat in his belly that spread to his groin and even his thighs. He felt a rhythmic pulse at the base of his cock that moved forward, forward, forward, and seemed to explode from his pink, wet cock head. "Ah ... ahh, Phil!"

Streaks darkened the floor and Dan shook with the intensity. He wanted to feel that spurt of heat filling him up and coating his insides. Dan always knew when Phil was close: his thrusts were sloppy, and his noises were deep and almost primal. He would grunt and hum so lowly that Dan believed he could come all over again on Phil's sounds alone.

"Hmmm," Phil's voice rumbled lower. "Oh, fuck, Dan," he pounded forward and spilled violently inside, causing Dan to whine and squirm.

They had been so eager to get here that they had completely forgotten about clean up. It occurred to them at precisely the same time.

"Oh shit," Phil giggled. "Umm, Dan? Do  _not_  move."

"Lucky for us, I don't think that I can," Dan laughed, his hands gripping the base of the pole.

Phil pulled out slowly and pressed his fingers to Dan's open hole. He got down on his knees and -

"Oh, God, no," Dan trembled. "Oh my God, Phil."

Phil lapped and sucked at Dan's wet and sensitive hole, eagerly drinking his own orgasm. He literally siphoned himself from his lover. Dan flinched and whimpered in total disbelief. He couldn't believe that Phil was doing it. They had talked about how hot it would be to clean the other after making love, but they had never actually attempted it. It was so much hotter than they could have imagined.

"Oh, Jesus," Dan's legs were about to give way. Phil supported him with his hands and took liberties in collecting the last of himself from Dan's puffed, pink, hole.

Phil sighed and slumped to the floor, though he still managed to support Dan's giselle-like legs.

"Fuck, that was hot," Phil panted. "Can you stand?"

Dan stumbled a bit but found his footing. He started to moan about Phil's little surprise ending but realized how ridiculous they looked in their socks.

"Fucking look at us," Dan snorted. "That was so hot, and it was definitely hotter because we fucked in just our Christmas socks. Jesus Christ."

Phil laughed. He looked at his own mismatched Corgi socks and then at his pale, winter legs.

"At least yours match," Phil rubbed his ankles together and rolled forward to stand.

"Get your bare ass off the floor," Dan laughed, offering his fiancé two hands. "You absolute antler."

They kissed, and Dan pulled away slowly to look at Phil. "Umm, you taste like you, but also like me? That's weird." He giggled. "I like it."

"You have to do it next time, Dan." Phil collected their clothing and sorted it into piles. "Seriously, it is crazy on so many levels."

Dan thought about how much he would like to try it with Phil. He smirked. "What was it like?"

"It was warm, and wet, and fucking delicious. And your hole clenched around my tongue. That was probably the best part."

"Oh fuck, really?" Dan's eyes went wide. "It felt pretty damn good on my end ... pardon the pun."

They laughed.

"We need to wipe up the floor, Phil." Dan pointed to his mess. "Unless you want to lick that up too."

"I would, but that whole five-second rule thing." Phil made a face and started to poke around behind the counter. "Paper towels." He held the roll above his head and tossed it to Dan, who missed.

"Can you believe this?" Phil smiled proudly as he wiped the floorboards.

"Can I believe what? That you just fucked me and cleaned me like a mama cat or that we made this shop?" Dan smoothed the wrinkles from his t-shirt and wiggled into his flannel.

"Both actually," Phil giggled. He wrapped the wad of soiled towels in another layer and stuffed the entire thing in a plastic bag to go in Dan's backpack.

"Seriously though," Phil smiled. "That was so good, Dan. I love that we did this."

"Me too, Babe." Dan kissed his lips. "We have the best sex."

"We really do."

"But yeah," Dan put his hands on his hips and looked around. "Making this? It's pretty fucking amazing. I love that we make things together, Phil."

"Me too, Dan." Phil smiled. "Let's go home and make more, yeah?"

"Yeah."


End file.
